flpwfandomcom-20200215-history
T.G. McCullough
T.G. McCullough is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed with Fictional League Pro Wrestling. He is currently part of the tag-team Team True North with Anthony Brown. He is a one time FLPW64 Light Heavyweight Champion, but has yet to win a championship title as a part of FLPWLive! T.G.'s repertoire consists of a lot of bread-and-butter North American pro-wrestling maneuvers, but favours heavier-impact suplexes. This includes powerslams, back suplexes, dropkicks, and lariats. He also really favours elbow and forearms strikes, and one of his signatures is a top rope elbow drop he calls "Champion's Elbow". His finisher is the "T.G. DDT"; a quick kick followed up with a DDT. T.G. McCullough is the self-insert character of creator Geoffrey McCullough. The initials "T.G." stand for "That Guy", named after his online handle. FLPW64 In FLPW64, T.G. was the show's only Light Heavyweight champion. He won it after scoring three eliminations in the Full-Roster Elimination Match that happened on the first episode. Sergei Alkeav and Ken Nakano also scored three eliminations each, and the second episode's main event would be a triple threat match for the vacant championship. Since Ken and Sergei were buddy-buddy with one-another, that match was going to essentially be a handicap match, but plans changed when Jacob Drummond (who had made it to the final two with Sergei, and was one elimination away from being in the event himself) ambushed Sergei and assaulted him within a inch of his life. The match continued as a singles match, and T.G. picked up the win against Ken. T.G. would then continue to be a part of Jacob's fued with the Bulletproof P.A., being recruited by Jacob as a tag-team partner to stop Ken and Sergei from being tag-champions. The match ended with some miscommunication resulting in Ken pinning T.G. Jacob, blaming T.G. completely for the loss, looked to the newly debuted John Polak to be his new partner. T.G., wanting to continue the partnership with Jacob, faced Polak in a ladder match for a contract to be Jacob's tag partner. Polak won, and Double J was born. T.G. was set to defend his title from Trevor Warren and Ken Nakano in a triple threat, but the Hardcore Union's invasion of the show postponed the match. Eddie Chumbo and Caleb Hardgold had been interfering in both the Intercontinental title match and the Tag-Team title match, and stole both title belts. Holding them hostage, the Union members made their way to the ring and asked T.G. for a title match. If he won, they'd give back the belts. If Caleb won, he'd have full control over FLPW. To the suprise of everyone, his challenge was answered by Hardcore Champion Mitchell Cooper. When Chumbo started interfering in the match since there were no rules in place for the match, T.G. made a run-in and helped out Mitchell. T.G. would fight back Chumbo enough so Mitchell could pin Hardgold and save FLPW. FLPWLive! T.G.'s time in FLPWLive! has been a complete roller coaster of ups and downs worthy of its own article. 2016: Show of the Masters and WinterWar! T.G. didn't start off well when FLPWLive! kicked off with the 1st Full-Roster Single Elimination Tournament that happened August 2016. He lost to Eddie Chumbo (who would go on to win the whole tournament) in the first round in what was called the worst match of the night. The next two months for T.G. would go without a single victory, to the point where the previous era's champion was now called a jobber. During the lead up to Show of the Masters 2016, there was a series of qualifying matches that would culminate in the show's first Elimination Chamber match - the winner of which would go on to fight Chris Furious for the World's Bestest Champion of the World Championship. Since there were six spots open for the chamber match, four matches took place. The winners of the four matches would start in the pods, and the losers of the matches would fight to see who would make it into the event as the starting two wrestlers. T.G. faced old rival Ken Nakano, and in a way closer match than it had any right to be, T.G. lost, but fought on a level nobody had seen him on before in FLPWLive!. T.G. won the losers match against Trevor Warren, and was inserted into the Chamber Match. If the Wrap-Up article's recap of the match is to believed, T.G. put in the performance of his life. After a T.G. DDT, he pinned Ken Nakano to win his title match. T.G.'s title match against Chris Furious at Show of the Masters 2016 was pretty close. Although Chris successfully defended his title, T.G. became the first wrestler in FLPW to ever kick out of the Kicks of Fury. T.G. would continue to be in the World's division title scene for the rest of the year, continuing his singles rivalry with Ken Nakano. By winning a six-wrestler battle royale, he main evented WinterWar! 2016 later that December in a triple threat between him, Chris, and the World's Bestest Champion of the World - Ken. The match was revered as the best triple threat match the FLPW ''had ever put on. Chris would pin Ken to regain his title. ''FLPW Reboot T.G. participated in the Full-Roster Rumble during the premiere of the FLPW reboot. He entered at number 39 and eliminated Sarah Daystar before being eliminated himself by Sgt. Mitchell Cooper.Category:Wrestlers Category:Worlds Division